


It's Good to Be King

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II V
Genre: Asian, Blacked, Creampie, F/M, Raceplay, Roughhousing, cuckold, interracial, messy blowjob, ntr, roughsex, throatslop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: Chun-Li heads to a gym in a bad part of town to find new sparring partners and to avoid a man who she'd recently broken up with only to find Balrog who is more than happy to show her what a real man is like.A Commission piece.
Relationships: Chun-li/Balrog
Kudos: 4





	It's Good to Be King

*Brrring Brrrring*. Chun-Li’s cellphone was going off as she was walking through a particularly bad side of town. She groaned as it could be a number of people she didn’t want to talk to at the moment. Chun-Li was hoping to get away from her personal life tonight and this wasn’t helping. She pulled it from her pocket and saw that the number belonged to her friend Po-Lin. _Oh it’s just Po. Not too bad then._ She thought before pressing the green button to take the call.  
  
  
“Hello Po, what’s up?” Chun-Li said as nonchalantly as possible, not wanting to seem annoyed.  
  
  
“Nothing much, just on my way to the gym. Got to keep in shape y’know?”  
  
“It’s the most important part of the day for me Po. You don’t have to tell me to keep in shape.”  
  
  
“That’s the Chun-Li I know, always working on those impressive legs of yours. I’m so jealous of the way guys look at you when were out. What’s your secret?”  
  
“Some unfortunate Genetics, I’ve got the fattest ass in town and I’m worse off for it.”  
  
  
“Don’t sell yourself short, at least you are getting with men. Anyways, since I’m on the way to the gym, do you care to join me?”  
  
“Sorry I can’t. I have a prior commitment and I can’t be late. We can go another time.” She lied through her teeth and Po bought it without question.  
  
  
“Prior commitment? Jeez you and your fancy words… is it a date?” She said with slight glee.  
  
“No, I’m not going on a date, I just have some business to attend to. Interpol stuff it’s not really anything you should be worrying about.  
  
“Well alright. I was just thinking that if you could be here we could mess with Mark. He’s here Y’know, maybe we could do a whole bunch of squats in front of him, let him know what he’s missing out on.”  
  
“I broke up with him, Po. I don’t want him back and I’m not looking to mess with him.”  
  
“Well are you looking for someone else? I thought I saw Ryu pass by here a while ago, he’s pretty cute you know. Maybe he’d be interested in watching us do some squats or some one one training if you catch my drift.”  
  
  
“Ryu is married to those gloves of his, he isn’t interested in any women.” She said dismissively.  
  
“Well fine, I guess i’ll just continue on my own. You have fun with whatever you're doing.”  
  
“Maybe next time, Po.” Chun-Li then quickly hung up, hearing about her ex having got her worked up. Ironically she was ditching Po to go to another gym in this ratty part of town, a place she could go where nobody knew who she was and she wouldn’t run into anyone she knew. All of her life the idea was instilled into her by her parents that she needed to marry within her race and thus had a string of chinese boyfriends, all of which failed to satisfy her. They were all meek and skinny and small where it counted. She barely felt as if she’d lost her virginity, their tiny chinese dicks could just barely make inside, most of the time they were just rubbing against the mountain of thigh fat wrapped around her powerful legs. Mark was no different and at that point she lost it and yelled at him for all of his shortcomings which was probably why he was at the gym that day. What she needed was a real man who could satisfy her and she was kind of hoping she’d run into one tonight. Any man who could last a few rounds with her in a sparring session had to be man enough to tame her.  
  
  
_Hopefully._ She thought as she finally made it to the gym. Walking inside, she noticed that it was small and fairly empty. A female clerk sat at the front desk clearly bored out of her mind. Chun-Li went to the desk and paid up before entering the gym proper. She was already in her gym clothes so there was no need to find the gym’s locker room. It was a simple outfit, a pair of grey tights and a light blue tank top; the fabric of it was stretched to capacity to contain her massive bust. Chun-LI always found it ironic that she was blessed with such a mountainous ass and cow tits, they were always super hard to hide and just got in the way during a fight. But it made finding potential suitors incredibly easy, even though she was always attracting the wrong ones. She went to find a place to warm up and while she was stretching, noticed one other person in the gym with her, a tall black man with big intimidating muscles. She found herself sizing him up like a quality piece of beef, he had a very chiseled jawline and his body looked as if it had been finely sculpted from marble. The one thing that was drawing her eyes the most was a very noticeable outline of something long in his shorts as if the mere act of physical activity was getting him ready to take a woman after he was done working out. That wasn’t all that she found interesting, she knew the man as Balrog. She remembered he used to work for Shadaloo but maybe he had left? She wouldn’t want to train with the enemy if that was the case, so she figured she’d ask.  
  
  
“Hey, Balrog right?” She said as she approached him. He didn’t seem to break concentration from her presence.  
  
  
“Sup’ Chun-Li. What brings you to this part of town? Shouldn’t you be with the rest of those goody two shoes fighters?”  
  
“I’ve been looking for some newer opponents to test myself against, figured a new gym would help with that.” She replied, eyes darting around trying not to stare. ”Unrelated but are you still with Shadaloo?”  
  
“Nah I left that life behind, didn’t suit me”  
  
“Glad to see you’re on the up and up then, what are you doing now.”  
  
“I’m a boxer now and I’ve gotten pretty good. Got a real high profile match coming up this weekend. Hafta make sure I’m da best.”  
  
“The best huh..” Chun-Li’s eyes were watching his body and not his face. Her eyes locked to the sweat dripping from his arms and soaking his shirt. She couldn’t help herself, something about him was drawing her in and didn’t know why. Chun-Li’s heart rate seemed to spike as Balrog gave one last punch to the bag and stepped back to take his soaking wet shirt off. Balrog wasn’t really paying her much attention as he was focused on his training but when his head came out of his shirt he noticed Chun-Li staring at him like a hungry predator. Seeing an opportunity to take advantage of the sex starved woman, he decided to make a move on her. He had seen her type way too often. A stuffy Asian broad whose traditional values made her so sexually repressed that with enough prodding she’d give out eventually. “You like whatchu see girl? I’ve only seen eyes like that on two people. Guys looking to kill or girls looking to fuck. Which are you?” He said in a cocky manner.  
  
“Wh- What?” Chun-Li snapped from her trance like state and looked him straight in the eyes. “Neither, I just want to train with you, simple as that.”  
  
“Nah, Nah. It ain’t as simple as that. You went all the way out into the ghetto at this time of night looking to spar?” She shook a finger at her, “You’ve got some kind of problem you tryna work out.”  
  
“It’s really none of your business why I’m doing what I’m doing.”  
  
“Let me guess, a fine Asian broad like yo self has been having trouble with men right? A bunch of asian niggas unable to satisfy?”  
  
“How did you….” Chun-Li was stunned that he’d read her like that, she didn’t take him for being very intelligent.  
  
“You see it all the time, you want someone strong. Someone who can take control of you and dominate your life. It’s why you came here, to find some big strong violent thug who could make you his bitch didn’t you? You knew none of those pansy ass fighters at the gym you usually visit could handle a woman like you.”  
  
  
“You don’t know anything about me, Balrog!” She stomped her foot down in defiance. “How dare you say such a thing about me like I’m some masochistic sl-” Balrog delivered a mighty slap to the side of Chun-Li’s face, breaking her tough girl facade and nearly knocking her over. Luckily due to her background as a fighter she was able to recover quickly. Chun-li had nothing but utter shock on her face. “What the hell was that for?!”  
  
  
“If you were really looking to spar, you would have hit back by now.” He looked down at her hands to see that they were trembling. “You liked it, you want to get beat down and abused, throw away those traditional values. I can help you with that, I’ll be your big strong American man. If not you can get the fuck out this gym, I’ll throw you out of this rinky dink place myself.” Balrog demanded. “Or you can shut your bitch ass up and use that mouth of yours for something good if you catch my drift. Chun-li couldn’t hold back her feelings any longer, that slap had indeed awakened something inside of her, her pussy was aching and dying for more. Balrog was nothing like Mark, Balrog was the pinnacle of masculinity and she wanted to conquer him… no she wanted to be conquered by him. She threw herself onto him without thinking, opening her mouth and letting him force his tongue in her mouth. Chun-Li didn’t resist as his large probing tongue was practically choking her, making her mouth his own. He sucked on her petite hungrily, savoring her spit. Balrog then pulled away from her before slapping her again, this time on the other cheek. Her face was red from both slaps in addition to how hot and horny she was feeling from it. Every hit seems to send electricity running through her body and down to her pussy which started to leak and was staining her panties.  
  
  
“Your little sissy boyfriend ever kiss you like that?” He said, gloating.  
  
  
“N-no, Bal-” She stammered and was met with a large wad of spit impacting on her cheek. It was lukewarm and gross. She couldn’t believe that he would do something like that, it was humiliating and degrading…. And she like it.  
  
  
“You call me Sir from now on you Oriental Bitch. You hear me? I own your fat ass now. We Americans take what we want and use it as we please.”  
  
“Y-yes sir.” Chun-Li said submissively, her defensive walls destroyed by his powerful blows. Any kind of fight she had in her was just for show, this was who she really was; who she wanted to be.  
  
  
“Get those titties out, Whore. It’s time I tried a new training regimen.” Balrong commanded as he went to go get his boxing gloves.  
  
  
Chun-Li did exactly as he asked, placing both hands under her tank top and lifting it up over her head, her large breasts fighting to stay inside until she finally cleared them from the fabric. They flopped downward, contained in a large blue brassiere. She was quick to undo it and tossed the weighty thing aside to let her even heavier breasts hang low. Each tit had its front covered by a big brown areola with a decent sized nub in the middle. He nips were hard as rocks from the abuse she was receiving. Balrog came back with his signature gloves on each hand. He reached out and pushed against one of Chun-Li’s breasts experimentally, the soft, pliant boob flesh enveloping the front part of his gloves They really were enormous, two huge, hanging bags of meat that were larger than basketballs… precisely the sort of thing a budding boxer might take a swing at. Balrog took a moment to take in her body.   
  
  
Every detail was on display. Her perfect fair skin, the nipples that seemed large enough to overwhelm a smaller man’s palm but Balrog’s big strong hands would be more than enough had he not had his gloves on and the seldom-seen flesh of her underarms, with the barest hint of shaving stubble. Below, her pleasing midsection was perfectly tight with the faintest hint of abs underneath, her wide hips were to die for as the form fitting tights showcased every curve and the salacious delta of her pussy they hugged ever so tightly. Her thick thighs holding steadily, ready to brace against any hit she was about to take.  
  
  
WHOP!  
  
  
Balrog’s massive frame turned and dug a perfectly-executed right hook into Chun-li’s left breast. It was one of the moments that would be replayed in boxing history over and over again, a moment that was meant to be played in slow motion. If someone was looking in slow motion they would have seen a rippling, jiggling, fleshy impact that started like water on a pond and then continued as his gloved fist dug into the marshmallow-pliable flesh and caused the entire enormous boob to collapse inward before bouncing upward and then rebounding as Balrog withdrew his fist  
  
  
Chun Li’s face also underwent a transformation - from a trembling lusty gaze to wide-eyed, gasping alarm as the digging punch sent shockwaves through her nervous system. “Uwaaaagh!” she moaned, and she stumbled back a bit, her thighs rippling and shaking from the hit. She didn’t have much time to recover as Balrog stepped forward to follow up and blasted a straight left directly into Chun-li’s right nipple. Unlike the swinging hook, this was a penetrating, mashing punch, and her huge breast caved in around his hand to an almost complete depth, until it could compress no more and his fist was almost at her ribcage, bulging out into a donut shape around the impact before, as with the previous, rebounding and jiggling. “Auuuugh!” she cried.  
  
  
“Damn girl, this is alot better than training with the bag!” Balrog said beaming at her as her lower-lip trembled. “I gotta train like this everyday!”   
  
  
Chun-Li could feel her body heating up from endorphins rushing through her system. Her massive breasts and their extra-large nipples were extraordinarily sensitive - and Balrog, who was clearly stronger than any opponent she’d face could punch way harder than she’d anticipated. After two punches most people would have just thrown in the towel but not Chun-Li. Unlike most girls and fighters would have broken down crying and called for Mercy… She wasn’t going to retreat. She was always so used to overpowering everyone that she was enjoying getting beaten for once. She rubbed her fist-beaten breasts to soothe the pain. There was something about being a target for this big uneducated black thug’s aggression and letting him take it out on her that added to the experience.  
  
  
“More please.. Abuse my big fucking cow tits more, they’re so useless and big. They’re always getting in the way when I fight. I’m glad you could find a use for them sir.” Chun-Li pleaded.  
  
  
Her permission is all Balrog needed to continue the beating began in earnest. Balrog unleashed a whirlwind of blows, throwing punches from all angles, clubbing and pounding on Chun-li’s huge watermelon jugs with all the power his body could muster. His enormous cock, satcheled in the front of his trunks, bounced and bounded in a package as his feet danced across the matted gym floor. He switched from battering her titmeat with rapid-fire punches to drilling her with penetrating, wind-up blows that sent thuds through her body and almost knocked her over. And through it all, Chun-Li stood her ground, moaning and drooling on herself in pleasure rather than pain.  
  
  
Her pussy, responding to the brutal tit-beating, was completely soaked. Absorbing all of the Balrog’s aggression, both emotional and physical, was something that affected her on an primal level. Her ovaries tingling, her womb quivering, her most sacred physical processes on orgasmic overdrive as her tits were beaten black and blue by this hulking thug! After the first five minutes, the purplish welts were rising everywhere, and by the ten minute mark of continuous punching, both of her breasts were absolutely covered in darkening welts.   
  
  
Eventually, breathing hard, Balrog took a breather and Chun-Li finally fell forward, shuddering due to the largest orgasm of her life. Balrog was an absolute bully, a degenerate thug who saw her as nothing but a lowly chinese slut and that was driving her wild. There was no denying it she loved being beaten and abused by this charlatan and would do anything to please him.  
  
  
“I think that’s enough sparring for tonight, what do you think?” Balrog asked as he started to remove his boxing gloves.  
  
  
“Yes Sir. It was an excellent spar, you're going to win that match this weekend. I know it.”  
  
  
“That’s what I like to hear. Now that sparring is over, how about you help me unwind.” He hook his fingers in the waistband of his shorts, grabbing his underwear with it and pulling them down to his ankles. Chun-Li gasped loudly as the monster within sprung up, hanging heavy from his crotch. “This is what you been wantin? I saw you staring at it, all you asian bitches crave it.”  
  
Chun-li started crawling towards Balrog, eyes fixated on the throbbing behemoth that awaited her. She could have walked but she didn’t want to, she felt compelled to walk on all fours like the submissive bitch he wanted her to be. When she got in close, she could scarcely believe its size. It absolutely dwarfed the size of Mark’s genitals. His balls were easily five times as big, they were roughly the size of eggs! She couldn’t believe how large they were, in her mind the thought of all the sperm contained inside pulverizing and drowning her eggs in their virile power sent shivers up her spine. His loads were probably nothing like the watery drivel Mark produced, it disgusted her to think about his inferior chinese sperm that would give rise to more scrawny weaklings. Ech.  
  
  
Her eyes then turned to the massive trunk extending from his waist. The chocolate cock stood ten inches high, it’s girth just barely fitting inside of her grip. Large purple veins criss crossed its mass to the top, Chun-li could feel the blood pulse through them with every heartbeat as if his big black cock was coursing with power. She held onto it with both hands as she began to stroke it up and down, transfixed by the foreskin moving up and down his glans, covering his head and then back down again. Her mouth began to water, she wanted a taste but didn’t know if she was permitted to. As she was stroking him, she felt a pressure in the large urethral bulge running down the center of his cock and when she worked it up a thick orb of cum came leaking out from his pisshole.  
  
  
“Drink up, you thirsty bitch. It’s good for ya.” He laughed.  
  
  
Chun-Li stuck out her tongue a licked up the thick rivulet that trailed from its origin. As her tongue went to the top she closed her lips around and slurped what was continuing to leak out. His cum was beyond thick, she needed to chew it if she was going to swallow it. The taste was strong and abrasive, like nothing she’d ever had before. She finished her “drink” and started bobbing her head up and down, letting his massive girth fill her tiny mouth. His cock tasted heavily of sweat, giving it a salty taste which Chun-Li found strangely delectable. She also enjoyed inhaling Balrog’s musk, his cock in particular reeked of that day’s activities but she didn’t care. She pressed on in sucking and licking his cock wanting more of what she tasted before.  
  
  
Balrog’s hands moved to her head and began undoing her hair buns to let it fall freely down to her shoulders. Her grabbed two handfuls of the silky black hair and said, “You look look alot less bitchy with yo hair down but your gonna look alot better chokin on this dick!” He then proceeded to thrust into her mouth as he brought her skull forward. His dick violently punched past her tonsils and was now six inches deep in her throat. Chun-Li coughed and started to gag on the large black mass stuffing her breathing hole. Her throat muscles clamping down on it in a misguided attempt to breathe. She banged her hands against his muscled thighs in an attempt to get him to pull it out but to no avail. Hands still wrapped her hair, he out just to her lips and thrust again, pushed her head deeper on to his cock with the intent of going balls deep in the gurgling orifice. Chun-Li was left with little recourse but to just withstand the massive fuck rod being forced deep into her throat and do her best to pleasure him. She sucked her cheeks in and squirmed her tongue under his pistoning shaft. She coughed and gagged, retching in any small attempt to breathe.   
  
  
Meanwhile as Chun-LI was withstanding a brutal skull fuck, The clerk at the front counter turned up her music to drown out the gurgling glottal sounds that Chun-Li was vocalizing. She wasn’t phased by it at all, this was a common occurrence. She’d cleaned more reproductive fluids from those mats than anything. This wasn’t really a gym and more of a breeding ground for women to get Blacked by Balrog and his massive cock. She would know as she was currently nursing a ice pack in between her thighs. She’d gotten tired of Balrog walking into the gym and ignoring her while he fucked every floozy that came in here looking to exercise and decided to have a little fun with him. This escapade left her pussy was black and blue from the intense pounding.. Night shifts were more fun when you had a nice cock to bounce your perky little butt on.  
  
  
Back to Chun-Li her throat began to fill with saliva from her watering mouth and the pre-cum oozing from his dick. Mixed with the mucus of her throat it created a syrupy slime that welled her throat, exacerbating the bulge caused by his large member being buried in her gullet. His cock was still pushing through this thick jelly like substance until it finall reached its apex and his balls were directly against her cchin.. She was drooling out her lips and soaking his balls in her saliva. Her eyes had begun to water and her face was turning red from being unable to breathe. Now that he was all the way in, the skull fucking could begin. His cock violently was wrenched free of her throat and slammed back in, his waist hitting her face like a punch to the face. Throat Slime flew from her nose as she attempted to breathe at the last second. He continued this violent method of throatfucking, her mind getting scrambled from repeated blows to the face and a decreasing amount of oxygen. She felt like he was going to rip her hair from her scalp and she could hardly feel her lips anymore but it all felt soooo good. She was cumming from abuse and her thoughts grew cloudy, the pleasure was all she could think about. She was to worship and love his cock no matter what, her body had been built to take it. This temple of a body was made to serve black cock. She had been taught that her place was to serve at her man’s side and she’d finally found him. Her battered lips were turning blue from the assault, his cock was utterly soaked in the filth from the assault. Everytime he pulled it out it was covered in a congealing slime that stuck to her face in long goopy strands which broke and reformed with every thrust.  
  
  
After a few minutes of non-stop face fucking, Balrog could feel Chun-Li’s throat losing its grip as she started to fall unconscious from the lack of oxygen and decided it was time to switch gears before she passed out. Grabbing her long black hair he gave her a quick wake up slap before pulling his cock from the depths of her mouthpussy.. He could feel his cock dragging something wet and thick out with it, the bulge in her throat shrinking back to its normal size as he did.   
  
“Ehch’ Chun-Li coughed as she felt his head pass her tonsils. She struggled to form coherent thought after finally being able to breathe properly, her brain being firmly locked into unconsciously sucking and marinating his dick in saliva and throat mucus. Her lips were leaking a filthy mixture of varying fluids onto her tits, preventing her from staining the floor. As his chocolate cock tip popped from her lips, she sputtered and coughed as a long nasty rope of throat slime fell from her lips and splattered lewdly all over her massive bust. Her slightly wet and spit stained tits were now drenched in the fruits of her oral labor. Chun-Li’s eyes fluttered heavily, as she looked up at her lover. The one prim and proper Chun-Li had been utterly ruined. Her dazed expression looked as if she’d spent the night drinking, her face was beet red. eyes were puffy, cheeks tear stricken, and her mouth was covered and dripping with the slime created from his pre-cumn and fluids from gullet. She swallowed what was left and burped in an unladylike manner before smiling up at him. Now somewhat conscious, her only thoughts consisted of servicing his dick, now a properly mind broken slut.   
  
  
Balrog shook his dripping cock, sending a fresh gob of pre-cum and the mess still clinging on it flying towards her face. It didn’t seem to bother her much that hot wet throat juices were now plastered on her face.  
  
  
“What now, sir? Are you gonna fuck me in my tight little asian pussy? All chinese girls should be fucked by big black men like you. I’ve been waiting for a big black cock like yours to stretch me out real good. All those little asian dicks couldn’t even get past my lips.” She said in a sultry tone.  
  
  
“That’s exactly what I had in mind, I had my Sucky Sucky now it’s time for some Fucky Fucky. Turn around and put your ass up.”  
  
She did as he asked, getting back down on her hands and knees. She lowered her torso to the floor and arched her back upwards to make her mountain of booty pop. Chun-Li’s backside was truly a wonder to behold. On any other woman, their upper legs would of been a shapeless mess of cellulite covered fat but Chun-Li took care of herself and thus despite having a copious amount of fat covering them, she still had defined thighs and perfectly spherical ass cheeks, this isn’t to discount how utterly huge they were however. She’d barely managed to stuff it all into the legging she was wearing, with how tight they were hugging her you could her fat pussy mound which was completely soaked through at this point and her ass was so wide you could probably lie a child across.  
  
Balrog knelt before what she presented in front of him and like a christmas present he grabbed the grey fabric of her tights and ripped them open. The fabric tearing in multiple places and coming apart as her fat ass spilled out.  
  
  
“Damn! Fucking ass meat!” He grabbed her massive cheeks and started massaging them, shaking them about and watching the flesh ripple.  
  
  
“It’s all yours Daddy. Fuck my fat asian ass with your big fat American Cock!” She demanded wiggling her butt at him.  
  
“Ooh there’s that backbone you came in here with.” He gave her a big open handed slap to one her cheeks and saw her pussy squirt on to the floor in response. “I knew all you Asian bitches were submissive sluts, cumming from me slapping you ass? Shieeet.” Dick in hand, he rubbed the fat mound nestled between her massive thighs, just touching it with his cock head was enough to make it start leaking all over the floor. The teasing quickly turned to full on penetration as he pushed his tip inside with a wet squelch, his head passing her drenched lips and into her tight vagina. Like her throat, the tight wet cavern was fighting him the whole way but that wasn't going to stop him. He started speeding up his thrusts to punch past her defenses like an opponent in the ring. He had a hand on her clapping cheeks pulling her as towards his dick as he thrust inside her.  
  
  
Chun-Li was digging her nails into the matted floor, her face twisting into a mix of dazed and lewd expressions, she’d go from hanging her tongue out to biting her lip and rolling her eyes back as her whole body shook with the force of Balrog’s waist slamming into her backside. Despite her initial tightness her vaginal wall soon gave way for his premium cock meat, all the lubrication making it easier for him to slide inside. It didn’t take much effort for him to go balls deep in her, his cockhead hitting her cervix with the force of a haymaker. Each hit sending crippling waves of pleasure through her body. Multiple orgasms causing her pussy to cream all over his cock. A white sheen covered his messy schlong as her pummeled snatch.  
  
  
“Fuuuuuck yes!” She cried. “Fuck me, Fuck me! Pound me haaaarder! Make me for get all about that small dicked faggot! Shoot your babies inside me, it’s all I’m good for! Haaaahah” Her vapid cries turned to indecipherable gurgling as her overstimulated brain couldn’t vocalize speech anymore. She was drooling from her mouth, reduced to nothing but a cock hungry invalid.  
  
  
Luckily for her abused pussy it was nearly over, her cervix thoroughly battered into submission. Balrog slammed inside her one last time as his cock shot a thick stream of cum from his bulging urethra, the pressure comparable to a fire hose. Had she not been on the pill she most certainly would have impregnated on the spot. Her womb stretched to capacity as his girth wouldn’t let any of the semen slide out. Her stomach expanded downwards as if she was pregnant. After dumping an amount of cum comparable to years of the drivel her previous lovers could produce. He pulled out of her and fell back thoroughly spent.  
  
“And that concludes training for today.” He said, panting. Damn girl, that’s one good pussy. Ten out of Ten. We should of been fucking in them Shadaloo days rather than fighting, Goddamn.” He laid back trying to rest from the intense fuck session, but that wasn’t gonna be enough for her. She mustered through her last body shaking orgasm and stumbled up to her feet, her whole body felt like jello, completely numb. She stumbled towards him as his thick white goopy cum had oozed from her womb and was hanging out in a large thick strand from her pussy, falling to the floor in a slimy mass. She collapsed on top of him as it was as far as her legs were going to carry her. It was as if she was moving on primal instinct, her hand moving to position is cock towards a hole she’d never let any man touch: her anus. His big black cock disappeared into her cheeks, the large mounds covering a good portion of it. Lifting herself slightly she pushed down on his tip and felt it enter. Balrog looked up in astonishment, expecting her to have passed out. “You going for round 2? You must really love BBC don’tcha?” Chun-Li merely nodded as she began throwing her ass back and forth onto his cock, riding and milking him with her ass.  
  
  
It was going to be a looooong training session….  
  
  


/Epilogue/

  
  
  
“Y’know I’m honestly surprised you came.” Ken said as he sat down on the couch with a beer in hand. “Why is that?” Ryu responded back, he was already on the couch looking stoic as usual.  
  
  
“Well I’ve been trying to get you to hang out with me for the past six months, I was starting to think your whole life was just training.”  
  
“Well…” Ryu paused for a second as if he was contemplating his next set of words before saying them. “I can’t spend my whole life training even the greatest warriors need to let off steam.”  
  
“You just wanted to watch Balrog get his asskicked in this boxing match tonight didn’t you?”   
  
  
Ryu once again paused, “...Maybe.” Both friends proceeded to erupt into laughter as they sat and watched the pre-show to Balrog’s match. As the announcer called Balrog’s name and began hyping him up with accomplishments, the camera turned to where Balrog was waiting in the wings. He was cloaked in shadow but he had someone with him that was clutching him sensually. The sight of the woman intrigued Ken, he’d seen Balrog fight before he usually wasn’t accompanied by a girl. “Who do you think she is? Look she’s gotta killer bod.” He mused.  
  
  
“Probably just one of those ringside girls, y’know the ones they pay to make them look good. It's just for show, a real warrior doesn’t need women stuck to him to prove he’s capable in a fight.” Ryu scoffed.  
  
  
“Well it certainly doesn’t hurt.” Ken replied as Balrog and the woman walked out from the wings and towards the stage. As they entered into the light of the stadium, Ken spit out his drink and Ryu’s stone faced expression turned to one of shock as they saw the identity of the woman wrapped around Balrog’s waist. It was Chun-Li, Ken knew those large hips anywhere; and they were on display for the whole world to see. Chun-Li was wearing nothing but a light blue bikini. Her large breasts shook with every step she took, hanging down heavy like a pair of lewd round udders. The woman’s massive thighs swallowed her panty, giving everyone watching a perfect view of the trembling mountain of flesh that comprised her buttocks. She looked no different than some fat assed bimbo you’d see shaking her ass in a rap video, nothing like the composed Chun-Li who kept her stacked figure as hidden as she could. She was even made up super heavily, her lips layered in heavy red lipstick and more mascara then you’d ever possibly need. The two friends watched in disbelief as the practically naked Chun-Li walked Balrog up to the ring as the crowd cheered his name. She removed his robe and kissed him on the cheek before exiting to wait for him ringside. “What the hell? Chun-Li would never…” Ken trailed off, absolutely floored by what he was watching.  
  
  
“It appears so.” Ryu stammered, feeling guilty watching the scene before him.  
  
  
The two tried to shake off what they’d just seen to enjoy the match about to unfold but both of them couldn’t shake what they’d just witnessed especially with cameramen cutting back constantly to Chun-Li bouncing and cheering for her man, those loose assets swaying and shaking hypnotically as she moved. Things would certainly be… interesting to say the least next time they trained together.  
  
  


/-/

  
  
  
“Yes! Yes! Fuck the shit out of my tiny Asian pussy with your big winning American cock!”  
  
  
After Balrog had won tonight’s match, he wasted no time taking Chun-Li back to the expensive hotel the fighting association had rented out for him for the night. Balrog was high on endorphins and the rush of victory and seeing Balrog so easily overpower his opponent was making Chun-Li unbelievably wet and horny. They’d been locked into a mating press for the past hour, her powerful thighs locked tightly around his smooth muscular back helping to push the two hundred and twenty pound boxer deep and deeper inside her. He was like a wild beast, a true sexual machine. Balrog was pounding her pussy so hard that her lips began to turn blue and purple, her sacred oriental hole desecrated by the ten inches of pure black power pounding in and out of it. This was just “sex” it was too raw and animalistic for that. Both of them were howling for each other, screams of pleasure as Chun-Li cervix was being pummeled like Balrog’s opponent. It was better to describe it as rutting, this what real **BREEDING** looked like.  
  
  
However their intense breeding session would be annoyingly interrupted by someone pounding on the door. Unfortunately a high class hotel is not the place to be pummeling the pussy of your Chinese cockslut at 3am unless you want your screams of primal lust awakening your neighbors.  
  
  
Balrog sighed in frustration and stopped midthrust while Chun-Li relaxed her legs and laid them down on the bed. He hated being interrupted like this, whoever was on the other side of that door was gonna get it. Chun-Li looked at him with a similar look of annoyance. “Go take care of that so you can get back to fucking me. I’ll be waiting….” She trailed a finger down his pecs to tease him. Balrog simply nodded and got up from the bed, not caring to put any clothes on. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal an angry looking blonde housewife type in a nightgown. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock at the large naked black man standing in the doorway. “You gotta have a problem or something lady? I’m in the middle of something’.”  
  
“B..bothering you?” She needed a moment to compose herself. Trying her hardest not to stare, it was impossible not to look at his big menacing cock throbbing and dripping with its conquest. “You are making way too much noise, please keep it down! My husband is trying to sleep.”  
  
“Bitch I don’t give a fuck about yo husband. You know who I am?”  
  
“A big black ruffian who has no right to be on this floor… you must have stolen this room to do sinful things with that girl in there..”  
  
Balrog merely rolled his eyes at the woman’s casual racism. “I’m one of the fighting associations top fighter, you dumb ho and because you interrupted me while I was blowing off steam from tonight’s fight I’m gonna get blue balls.”  
  
“What is that?” She said dumbfounded to what he was referring to.  
  
“Something that’s gonna prevent me from performing to the best of my ability and if the association were to find out that you were the cause, you could get hit with a pretty hefty fine. It be a shame if your husband had to pay up.” He cracked a sly smile as he watched the housewife begin to react to his ultimatum. A look of concern quickly overtaking her face.  
“B-but my husband doesn’t make nearly enough money to pay a Sports fine. Please sir, here has to be something I can do.”  
  
“Oh there is something you can do. Get on your knees.”  
  
“I beg your pardon?” She said with offense.  
  
“Get on your knees and suck my dick bitch. Or your husband will be paying me off for the rest of his life.”  
  
The housewife swallowed hard and found herself dropping to her knees. She couldn’t believe she had to do this, it was unbecoming of a woman to debase herself like this. But deep down she’d always dreamed of something like this. Her husband would drive them through a bad neighborhood and she’d imagine a gang of hoodlums having their way with her. She often touched herself at night thinking about some strong man forcing herself on her after her husband would pass out after a minute of uneventful sex. As she stared directly into his oozing pisshole, she wondered if she could take such a large penis “Goodness it sooo big! Much bigger than my husbands.” She remarked with astonishment.  
  
“Yeah I get that alot.” He put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her closer to it, her hands wrapping around his massive girth in response. Her lips trembled open and she stuck it in her mouth. She started slowly bobbing up and down on it, strangely enjoying the taste. Her slow bobbing soon turned to more fervent sucking and drooling on his large black member.  
  
  
Balrog knew he found another sexually repressed slut who was in need of a real man’s dick and told her to come inside. She got up from the floor and walked inside where Chun-Li was gesturing her into their bed. Balrog walked back into the room triumphantly, ready to get back to where he left off.  
  
It felt so good to be the king of boxing.


End file.
